1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a frequency response display for a graphic equalizer and particularly is directed to a frequency response display wherein the frequency characteristics of incoming signals cause illumination means mounted in the knobs used to set the amplitudes of the various pass bands to indicate when the signals in the pass band exceed a preset limit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide volume controls and variable resistors with control knobs mounted on the front panel have been used with graphic equalizers. For example, if there are four knobs for the slide volume controls, the respective knobs allow the adjustment of the gains of the particular frequency band controlled by the knob in the graphic equalizer. Each of the knobs controls a pass band with a center frequency and by moving the knobs of the slide volume controls the output frequency characteristic can be varied. Thus, by adjusting the positions of the respective knobs, the output signals can be controlled.
With such prior art graphic equalizers by noting the position of the control knobs can be observed how the various signals are adjusted, but the amplitude of the signals cannot be determined.
Also, in the prior art, a graphic equalizer which uses light emitting elements in the knobs of the slide volume controls are known. In such prior art devices, the light emission elements are merely continuously lighted when the equipment is turned on and such lights do not indicate the frequency characteristics or the amplitude of the signals in the graphic equalizer and the level of the signal cannot be determined from a remote position.
Thus, in prior art graphic equalizers, the frequency characteristics of the signals from amplifiers which are connected to the graphic equalizers cannot be correctly determined from a remote location.